La passion qu'il m'inspire, haineuse et amoureuse
by Lysiaiskypris
Summary: Ginny se retrouve enfermée dans une cellule sans comprendre comment elle y est arrivée. Après avoir été torturée cette dernière va se retrouver en face de son ennemi tiraillée entre sa loyauté pour ses amis et le seigneur des ténèbres.terminé, 1chap/jour
1. La cellule oeuf

Bas du formulaire

Une jeune femme était allongée dans une cellule décrépie. Installée à même le sol, elle s'agitait irrégulièrement en laissant échapper de petites plaintes presque inaudibles. Sa peau semblait se confondre avec sa longue chevelure rousse, qui n'avait pas dû être coiffée depuis quelques jours et, des gouttes de sueur couvraient toutes les parcelles visibles de son corps, parcelles assez nombreuses étant donné l'état de ses vêtements. En effet, sa jupe qui aurait du recouvrir entièrement ses cuisses présentait une grande déchirure qui suivait les courbes de sa jambe et son t-shirt ne cachait que l'une de ses épaules laissant l'autre dépourvue de toute protection. Cependant, ce n'est pas le froid qui semblait agiter la jeune fille, non, la couleur de sa peau, ajouté à la sueur laissait imaginer une fièvre importante et dévastatrice.

Tout à coup l'un des tremblement, plus vif que les précédents secoua la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne violement la tête contre le mur, la sortant de son ébauche de sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent vivement, puis restèrent immobiles, fixés au mur avant d'exprimer une incompréhension totale :

Mais ou était elle ? Et comment était elle arrivée ici ?

Son effort de mémoire lui arracha un cri aigu, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle se traîna péniblement jusqu'au coin droit de la cellule, relevant les genou jusqu'à son menton, dans une intention protectrice. Ses dents claquaient, et sa peau frissonnante semblait déployer une volonté propre s'évertuant à combattre ce corps qui empiétait sur sa liberté. Mais la fille ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son état physique pourtant alarmant, les yeux fermés elle se lançait dans une tentative désespérée pour essayer de comprendre sa situation malgré cette douleur qui lui écrasait la tête.

« Commençons par le début, se dit elle avec le plus de calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans une telle posture, qui suis-je ? Ginny weasley, j'ai 25 ans, 6 frères, des parents, des amis. Pourquoi suis-je enfermé ici ? Est-ce Azkaban ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je verrais des détraqueurs roder. Alors dans une autre prison ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Son cerveau déjà engourdit par la fièvre devenait de moins en moins efficace le long de sa réflexion, la condamnant à se répéter 5 fois la même phrase pour pouvoir en saisir le sens. Son incapacité à penser la mettait dans une rage fiévreuse qui lui dérobait l'énergie qu'elle avait réussi à conserver.

MAIS OU SUIS-JE ???????????????????

Son cri s'élança à toute allure, heureux d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire à cette prison, rebondissant sur tous les murs dans sa course folle. C'était sa dernière chance, crier assez fort pour que quelqu'un remarque sa présence et se décide enfin à s'occuper d'elle. Pourtant, alors que le silence revenait personne n'était apparu pour la sauver.

Comment avait elle seulement pu espérer ?

Elle allait rester seule ici, à attendre, et malgré son état, Ginny sentit l'inquiétude la bercer lentement vers le désespoir.

Face à cette réalité, toute la volonté qui lui restait s'envola et le poids de sa tête la plongea dans une semi inconscience lui interdisant toute activité.

Des image fugaces s'imprimaient dans son esprit, disparaissant sans même laisser de trace dans la mémoire de la jeune fille, puis petit a petit elle réussi à en prendre conscience, trouvant enfin une occupation dans cet espace de souffrance qui la harcelait. Un garçon brun au sourire franc lui faisait face, lui tendait une main avec une expression de bonheur sur le visage. Entre ses mèches rebelles qui couvraient son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'imposait à elle. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, pour qu'il l'arrache à se cauchemar. Ne lui tendait il pas une main protectrice ? Il aurait dû pouvoir la soustraire à cette prison ! Ou ne serait ce qu'un hypocrite qui ne pouvait lui offrir qu'un large sourire révoltant pendant qu'elle souffrait. Sa colère allant croissante, l'image du jeune homme s'effaçait progressivement, prenant la fuite. Il n'avait pas le droit, non elle ne voulait plus être seule ! « Harry » souffla t'elle, dans un espoir vain. Mais le silence et le vide, finirent victorieux, jubilant devant leur victime.

Hors du temps cette dernière se laissait aller au désespoir, le visage collé au mur en recherche d'une quelconque fraîcheur. Puis des voix commencèrent à lui parvenir faiblement. Ca y est la folie était là, pointant son nez crochu pour la posséder. Se résignant à cette fatalité la jeune fille essayait déjà de comprendre les quelques paroles qui lui parvenaient.

« Qui… prit…Toujours…ténèbres…. »

Ca n'avait aucun sens, Mais la jeune fille refusant de retomber dans la solitude choisit de s'accrocher à ces voix qui devenaient de plus en plus distinctes, jusqu'à prendre un sens.

« Qui est ce ? demanda la voix la plus aigue

-Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron Weasley et si j'ai bien compris la fille la plus proche de Harry Potter ! »

Cette révélation emporta la première voix dans un rire chevrotant qui transperçait la tête de

Ginny, et qui prit une bonne heure, selon la jeune fille, avant de se calmer.

« Intéressant, le seigneur des Ténèbres sera content, elle pourra nous être utile. D'ailleurs, je vais commencer tout de suite ! Amener la dans la dite salle je vais m'occuper de lui faire cracher quelques informations sur son adonis ! »

Le rire reprit alors, plus fort que jamais et agrémenté cette fois ci du grincement d'une porte qui n'avait pas été huilé depuis des années. Grimaçante, Ginny essaya de sortir de sa torpeur, sentant une menace peser sur sa vie, mais son état ne s'améliora pas et bientôt elle senti des bras s'insinuer sous ses jambes et dans son dos pour la soulever. Sa tête glissa puis se retrouva ballotté dans le vide cognant un mur de temps en temps. Au final, l'homme la posa sur une surface d'un froid tellement vif qu'il sorti enfin Ginny de son coma et lui permis d'ouvrir progressivement les yeux.

Ces pupilles mirent un certains temps avant de retrouver toutes leurs capacités et la salle tout d'abord sombre espace brumeux devint distincte. Des murs de pierre s'élevaient, menaçants, recouverts d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des objets poussiéreux. Une ombre apparue soudain dans son champs de vision, contours indistincts d'un corps pourvu d'une bouche tiré dans un sourire cruel, puis cette dernière ce mit à se mouvoir lentement laissant échapper des sons :

« Mais c'est que notre chère invitée s'est réveillée ! Houuuuu ! Quel regard effrayant.»

Le rire reprit, et Ginny senti une main la saisir fermement à la gorge.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, fit l'ombre après avoir repris son calme, je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps à t'observer, le seigneur des Ténèbres a bien besoin de moi donc je vais faire vite.

Un silence prit place pendant lequel Ginny senti son tortionnaire frissonner de plaisir avant de lui annoncer calmement :

« Je vais te poser différentes questions mon enfant, et ne crois pas une seconde que tu pourras t'y soustraire, la douleur te fera changer d'avis si tu t'y essayes. Alors, alors dis moi où se trouve Ton très cher Harry ? »

Ginny mit du temps avant de saisir le sens de la question, et dès que ce moment fut venu la réponse s'imposa à elle, forçant les portes de sa bouche pour pouvoir s'évader. Mais jamais la jeune fille ne la laisserait faire, se mordant les lèvres en conséquence. Le goût du sang lui faisait tourner la tête, mais la voix de l'ombre reprit hargneusement :

« Si tu ne te décides pas à parler tout de suite tu va le regretter »

Sa voix était devenue grinçante et sans attendre une réponse de la part de Ginny lança:

« ENDOLORIS »

Ginny sentit son corps se soulever dans une contorsion désespérée pour se soustraire à la douleur. Mais cet effort était inutile, la douleur persistait lancinante, dévastatrice. Les contractions violentes de la jeune fille devinrent de plus en plus rapprochées et le rire de son bourreau de plus en plus éloigné. Puis Ginny se sentie tomber, lentement, sans y porter vraiment attention, tellement la douleur du sort qu'on lui avait jeté la possédait.

« Alors tu veux parler ? » Lança la voix

Mais la douleur ne lui laissait plus la possibilité de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et elle était sûre que cela contentait la voix qui s'était jetée encore une fois dans un rire. Ginny ne sentit bientôt plus le sol sous son corps et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une nouvelle ombre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Pendant le cours laps de temps ou elle l'aperçu Ginny sentit tout le pouvoir que dégageait cette nouvelle présence, un pouvoir écrasant, étouffant…


	2. Ou? comment?

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Ginny n'eu pas la force d'ouvrir directement les yeux, de peur de retourner dans cette cellule synonyme de mort. Ces sens se réveillaient eux aussi avec lenteur, lui fournissant de nouvelles informations. A sa grande surprise, Ginny ne ressentait plus la dureté froide du sol de pierre, mais une surface moelleuse qui se conformait aux courbes de son corps, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Rassurée par ce confort elle se lança dans une analyse de son état.  
Sa tête bien que toujours douloureuse lui semblait bien moins lourde que la dernière fois, et son corps bien moins moite. Cette constatation acheva à lui rendre confiance, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un plafond blanc décoré de nombreux motifs qui y avait été sculptés. Tournant la tête, elle pu observer les murs couverts de tapisseries et le lit a baldaquin dans lequel elle était étendue. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent progressivement et Ginny se surprit à se demander combien de fois encore elle devrait se retrouver dans des lieux qui lui étaient inconnus, sans comprendre comment elle y était arrivée. Elle avait été enfermée dans une cellule, puis emmené dans une salle dans laquelle elle avait été torturée. La douleur réapparu avec toujours autant de force, en même temps qu'un sentiment de colère. Ce n'était pas cette voix aux intonations grinçante qui la mettait hors d'elle, mais sa réaction. Elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Une courageuse Gryffondor s'était laissé torturé sans même essayer de s'enfuir. Sa fierté avait été déchirée. La culpabilité la harcelait, et pour s'y soustraire la jeune fille prit la résolution de ne plus jamais se laisser faire sans rien tenter, même si cela devait lui apporter souffrance et désespoir.

Animé d'une nouvelle flamme Ginny tenta de se remettre sur pied tirant avec force sur les draps pour arriver à l'extrémité du lit. Elle posa les pieds sur le sol, et entreprit de se mettre debout. Tout d'abord cela lui sembla facile, mais une fois droite, sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement tandis que ses jambes tremblantes semblaient prêtes à céder sous son poids. Elle attrapa instinctivement l'un des bords du lit à baldaquin et attendit que la salle cesse de tourner.  
Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se déplaça lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver dans une grande pièce froide, agrémenté d'un fauteuil et d'une petite table placée sur un long tapis. Un tableau était accroché au mur, irrégularité intrigante dans cette pièce sans vie. Le personnage qui s'y trouvait, un homme d'une grande beauté au regard triste, l'observa avec acharnement avant de parler :

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Lança t-il sans grande conviction »

Ginny resta silencieuse en moment détaillant à son tour le visage de l'homme puis s'avança vers le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'écroula.

« Mais ou suis-je ? demanda t-elle soudainement.  
-Comment ça, vous ne le savez pas ? Vous êtes dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort bien sur, et plus précisément dans ses appartements. »

Des souvenirs submergèrent alors Ginny l'écrasant de leur enthousiasme après un enfermement prolongé dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire.  
Elle était chez elle, avec Harry, il était venu la voir pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir à la recherche d'un Horcrux qu'il avait localisé. Il la serait dans ses bras, lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Mais juste après son départ, alors que les larmes n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher sur les joues de la jeune fille une dizaine de mangemorts étaient apparu, et sans même lui laisser le temps de bouger avaient criés d'une même voix :

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS »

Revenant dans la réalité Ginny comprit toute l'horreur de sa situation. Après la mort de Dumbledor le secret avait été brisé et l'ancienne maison de Sirius avait perdu la plus importante de ses protections, cependant, consciente de cette faiblesse Hermione l'avait enchanté une nouvelle fois, empêchant toute intrusion non désirée. Mais Harry avait commis une erreur, en venant la voir ce soir là : il lui avait révélé le but de son voyage, et si Voldemort en était averti il lui serait facile de découvrir vers quelle partie de son âme le jeune sorcier se dirigeait. Ginny senti la panique la gagner. Comment allait elle pouvoir garder son secret si une torture plus puissante- car elle était sûre qu'ils en étaient capable- lui était infligée. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y penser, car le tableau commençait a lancer des cris apeurés :

« Ho ho !! Vous m'écouté Hééé ! Réveillez vous ! »

Sorti de sa réflexion Ginny entreprit de questionner le tableau : mieux valait avoir le plus d'informations possibles.

« Alors Vous-savez-qui habite ici ? M'avez-vous vu arrivé ?  
-Certainement, répondit l'homme heureux quelle lui porte enfin attention, vous êtes arrivé il y a deux jours, et dans un mauvais état, croyez moi. Mais le plus étonnant c'est que c'est lui qui vous portait.  
-Comment ça lui ? Demanda la jeune fille soudain intrigué.  
-Lord Voldemort, bien sûr ! Il vous a poser dans la chambre et n'est plus revenu depuis, ce qui en passant n'est pas une mauvaise chose étant donné son humeur ces derniers temps. »

Ginny se senti frissonné de dégoût : alors cet homme, ce monstre l'avait toucher ! …coeuré par cette nouvelle elle lança hargneusement au tableau :

« En quoi est-ce si surprenant ?  
- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien votre situation mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes plus grand-chose ici, ou plutôt vous n'êtes que ce qu'il vous ordonne de devenir. Quand il viendra, et je ne doute pas qu'il le fasse il vous dira ce qu'il attend de vous, et face à lui vous comprendrez que vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Tous ceux qui l'on vu sont soit mort soit devenu mangemorts…  
- Sauf Harry le coupa la jeune fille, il y est arrivé lui, et il viendra me chercher s'y je n'arrive pas à m'enfuir.  
- Ne vous illusionnez pas, Harry ne saurait tarder à rejoindre les autres, et vous, vous devriez vous préparer à la venue du maître des lieux. »

Folle de rage Ginny s'éloigna promptement du tableau pour retourner dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison, Harry vaincrait ce monstre. Mais bien que le tableau soit dans le faux sur ce point, il avait raison de lui conseiller de se préparer. Elle devrait être capable de se protéger des pouvoirs de cet homme. Ginny était bien consciente de leur différence de pouvoir, surtout que le mage était capable de lire en elle. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part mettre à profit tout ce que Harry lui avait appris en occlumancie, afin de protéger la plus importante de ses pensées. Cette fois ci elle ne se laisserai pas faire, conclu t-elle avant de commencer sa préparation mentale à l'arrivée du démon.


	3. Où se trouvent les limites de l'humanité

Nouveau chap! J'espère qu'il vous plaira merci pour les reviews^^ bizz

Ginny n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée là, à attendre que quelque chose se passe tout en essayant de rester calme. Ses pensées vagabondaient, sautant d'une image à l'autre afin de se rassurer. Ces dernières années avaient été dures pour la jeune fille, bien que sa relation avec Harry ait reprise deux ans après leur séparation pendant l'enterrement de Dumbledor. Sa famille au grand complet faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix, et chaque jour elle avait due craindre pour la vie de l'un d'entre eux tout en se battant au coté de ses amis.

Et à quoi cela avait-il servit ? Combattre ce monstre pendant des années pour finir enfermer dans ses appartements à attendre la mort. Ginny se sentait fondre au fur et à mesure de son attente, ne trouvant plus à sa vie le but qui lui aurait permis de survivre. Mais quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le salon, tout lui revint en mémoire : ses amis, leur vie sa résolution. Renforcée par la certitude qu'elle avait de devoir protéger les membres de l'ordre, Ginny se prépara, la tête haute à recevoir son hôte.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, lentement et elle pu entrevoir une silhouette qui ne lui rappelait que trop celle qui était apparue dans la salle de torture. Sa puissance et sa cruauté n'avaient pas été amoindries, ce qui conforta Ginny dans son idée. Jamais, elle ne révèlerait quoi que ce soit à cet homme !

La silhouette s'avança ce qui permis à la jeune fille de voir son visage, puis d'un geste brusque mais sec elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Ginny avait l'impression de tirer sur toutes les fibres de son corps pour se tenir droite et ainsi cacher sa détresse. Harry lui avait toujours décrit le maléfique sorcier comme monstrueux autant physiquement que moralement, et Ginny comptait sur sa laideur pour renforcer sa volonté.

Pourtant, l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle était…séduisant… Ses cheveux bruns soulignaient un visage dur mais non dénué de charme, et ses yeux bien que terrifiant l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Perdue dans sa contemplation Ginny ne remarqua pas le sourire qui se dessinait progressivement sur les lèvres du mage. Elle se plongeait dans son regard n'arrivant plus à penser, à se souvenir de ce qu'elle devait faire, seule une impression de plénitude restai, d'abandon de soi, et des autres…. Mais oui, elle devait protéger sa famille.

Revenue à la réalité, Ginny s'empressa de regarder ses pieds. Les règles d'occlumancie stipulait bien qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas regarder dans les yeux son attaquant, et s'était la première chose qu'elle avait faite. Tremblante de rage, elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer pour reprendre son souffle, et seule la voix du sorcier pu la tirer de se torpeur.

« Miss weasley, je suppose que vous savez qui je suis. »  
Sa voix ressemblait plus a un sifflement, qu'autre chose, mais encore une fois, la jeune fille du admettre que loin de la révulser, elle avait quelque chose de cajolant. Les conseils de Dumbledor lui revinrent alors en mémoire, il était clair pour elle à présent que pour résister à ce seigneur des Ténèbres il fallait avoir une grande force psychique. Cette déduction l'amena à enfoncer encore plus son regard sur ces pieds, elle se sentait encore trop faible pour le combattre.

« Auriez vous la décence de bien vouloir me répondre, et d'arrêter d'admirer si intensément vos pieds, ils doivent être magnifiques je n'en doute pas, mais je vais finir par me vexer, ce qui serait assez mal venu pour vous.  
Relevant doucement la tête Ginny fixa un point situé au dessus de l'épaule du mage, respira profondément et répondit d'une voix hésitante.  
- Oui, je sais…heu…qui vous êtes.  
- Bien, bien dans ce cas ça nous évitera des explications inutiles. Que vais-je faire de vous ? »

Cette dernière question mit Ginny hors d'elle, cela faisait des heures qu'elle se préparaient a cette entrevue, redoutant plus que tout de voir le Lord, et lui mine de rien ce présentait à elle calme et indifférent. Cette hargne fit perdre à Ginny sa raison, et tous les sentiments qu'elle refoulait depuis des heures s'infiltrèrent dans chaque fibre de son être. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, brûlée par la perfidie du mage elle lança vivement :

« Pourquoi me poser la question, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'en prendrez absolument pas compte.  
- Comment osez vous me parler sur ce ton ! répondit-il le visage devenu blême de colère. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je pourrais vous faire subir.  
- Un endoloris ? j'en ai déjà eu un aperçu ! tuez moi si cela peu vous contenter mais vous ne me ferez rien dire. »

Essoufflée par cette explosion d'énergie Ginny s'interrompit, puis remarqua qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle avait fixé son regard sur le Lord encore blanc de rage. Au moins, je mourrais en ayant fais blêmir cet homme ce dit-elle avec sarcasme en retrouvant ses capacités.

Le mage s'avança vers elle avec lenteur provoquant une nouvelle vague de panique chez sa victime et lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'elle il s'arrêta, immobile. Cherchant à ne pas monter sa faiblesse Ginny se força à l'imiter dans sa passivité, mais tout à coup, sans même avoir vu le Lord bouger la jeune fille sentie une main la serrer à la gorge et la propulser contre l'un des murs. Sonnée par le choc, elle essaya vainement de se relever mais le mage avait été plus rapide et une fois encore il la prit à la gorge, la soulevant le long du mur. Ginny ne sentais plus le sol sous ses pieds, et l'air se faisait rare dans ses poumons, la panique s'emparait d'elle lui dictant des mouvements désespérés pour détacher de sa gorge ces mains si encombrantes.

De sa main libre le sorcier lui attrapa les poignets, les condamnant derrière son dos. Ginny s'entait ses yeux se révulser, et au moment où il relâcha un peu sa prise elle retrouva un appui sur le sol, reprenant des petites bouffées d'air. Insensible à la douleur de sa victime le mage parla d'une voix claire, ricanante :

« Je crois que je n'est pas été assez direct, tu ne dis rien sans autorisation, et prends garde car dans ton cas la mort serait la plus belle fin que je puisse t'offrir. Tu as une chance de t'en sortir pourtant, et je sais, qu'au fond c'est ce que tu désir, n'est ce pas ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny hocha la tête du plus ample mouvement dont elle était capable.

« Bien, je vais donc te lâcher et te poser quelques questions, auxquelles j'attends des réponses »  
Le sorcier la lâcha brusquement et la jeune fille, retrouvant enfin la liberté de respirer s'effondra au sol dans une inspiration bruyante.

Ginny était incapable de bouger, elle avait essayer de se relever, mais à peine son mouvement était-il achevé, qu'elle constatait avec horreur qu'elle était retournée sur le sol : ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement de la porter. Abandonnant le désir qu'elle avait de paraître fière et droite, elle s'assit dans la position la plus confortable possible, le temps de retrouver ses moyens. Pendant ce temps, le mage était allé s'asseoir sur le lit, en face d'elle, observant avec un sourire moqueur les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour se relever. Cette fille est têtue et fière se surprit il à penser lors de sa contemplation. Ginny attendait qu'il se décide à lui adresser la parole, soudainement plus sereine grâce à la distance qui les séparait, puis celui-ci s'adressa à elle avec un ton doucereux :

« Continuons, je ne vais pas faire de grand discours, je vous crois assez intelligente pour ne pas vous y laisser prendre, et nous éviterons, de cette manière, de perdre un temps précieux. »

Ginny se vit rougir malgré elle. A son grand désarroi elle sentait une chaleur lui remonter le long du visage embrasant sa raison et ses sens, ses idées se bousculant dans sa tête. Pourtant au passage de l'une d'elle la jeune fille blêmie, l'attrapa et l'analysa. C'était pourtant si évident. Loin de penser ce qu'il disait le sorcier avait surtout remarqué toute l'énergie qu'elle avait utilisée pour préserver sa fierté, et maintenant, il se servait de sa faiblesse en la complimentant. La reconnaître intelligente s'était l'amadouer pour qu'elle baisse ses barrières. Cependant, face au machiavélisme du mage Ginny ne ressentait plus de rage, son but était de montrer à ce dernier- avec le plus de déférence possible- qu'elle avait compris son stratagème.

« Je ne doute pas de mon intelligence finit-elle par répondre, par contre, vous, malgré vos dire semblez en faire fie. »

Elle avait utilisé un ton respectueux et plein de beau vocabulaire. En effet Hermione lui avait fait remarqué un jour que le vocabulaire soutenu avait un avantage certain, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne fournissait aucune information sur les sentiments du locuteur. Son but était ornemental, il marquait l'indifférence feinte des personnes de l'aristocratie.

Le sorcier saisi bien le message de Ginny, et cette fois il du bien avouer qu'elle possédait de nombreuses ressources, mais il était hors de question de le lui dire. Impatient de voir comment la jeune fille allait s'en sortir, il continua sans plus attendre.

« Je ne reconnais que ce qui est mérité. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit comment se porte notre ami commun ?  
- Bien, mais je le devine triste de mon enlèvement et surtout énervé. »

Le sorcier se mis alors a rire bruyamment, cette fille avait réussi à détourner la question et à la mettre à son avantage, définitivement cet échange s'avérait plus intéressant que prévu.

« Je n'en doute pas, siffla t-il après avoir retrouver son masque, seulement les humeurs de Potter ne me chagrinent guère. Ces agissements par contre me surprennent. Mes fidèles mangemorts m'ont rapporté que votre dernière entrevue avait la forme d'adieux.  
- Certainement, vos mangemorts vous ont bien rapportés les choses. Mais en quoi cela vous préoccupe t-il particulièrement, en ces temps de guerre les adieux sont courant.  
- Sûrement, mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la raison de son départ. »

En parlant Ginny n'avait pas une seule fois regarder le mage, préférant détailler de près le mur situé dernière lui, pourtant cette protection ne lui épargna pas de ressentir sa frustration. Si elle continuait comme ça les choses tourneraient mal pour elle. Mais comment éviter la question, sans rendre le mage fou de rage ? Incapable de se décider elle fini par adopter le comportement le plus simple mais le plus dur : lui dire la vérité.

« Je ne vous la dirais pas quoi qu'il arrive, torturez moi mais n'attendez aucune réponse à cette question. »

Le sorcier resta silencieux, étrangement, il ne perdit pas le contrôle face aux propos de la jeune fille, au contraire il s'y attendait, et il avait même prévu quoi faire dans ce cas là.

« Pettigrow » appela t-il d'une voix qui ne supporterait aucune désobéissance.  
A la grande surprise de Ginny une porte se matérialisa sur l'un des murs, et un petit homme à l'aspect pitoyable entra dans la pièce une baguette à la main.

« Mademoiselle, continua le mage avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres, puisque vous ne semblez pas prête à me donner les informations que je vous demande, je vais vous lassez patienter quelques temps avec l'un de mes serviteurs.  
- Lequel ? Ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de demander frissonnante d'appréhension.  
- Je vois que vous comprenez bien ce que cela implique.  
Après un cours silence le mage reprit  
- Je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontré, vous et Lestrange  
Le sorcier surprit le regard haineux qu'affichait maintenant la jeune femme, et il lui procura un plaisir pervers, surtout qu'il n'avait pas fini.  
- Alors vous souvenez vous ?  
Ginny freina un élan de colère, comment pouvait elle avoir oublié cette femme qui avait tué Sirius !  
Pourtant malgré la nouvelle vague de colère qui la possédait elle répondit calmement.  
- oui j'ai déjà eu affaire à elle…il y a quelques années.  
- Détrompez-vous, vous l'avez vu très récemment.  
Tout d'abord perdu Ginny se senti bouillir de rage, cette voix grinçante qui l'avait torturée, était Lestrange. Son visage déformé par la haine arracha un nouveau sourire au mage, qui attendait toujours une réponse.  
- La cellule, souffla sa victime à elle-même.  
- C'est bien cela, donc j'avais l'intention de vous confier à elle. Peut être réussirait elle à vous faire changer d'avis.  
- Jamais ! Vous N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

Imprégnée d'une nouvelle force dont l'énergie était la colère, Ginny se mit debout et entreprit de fuir par la porte toujours ouverte derrière Péttigrow. Ce dernier surprit par son mouvement se retrouva projeté contre le mur mais Lord Voldemort n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement. Dans la seconde pièce Ginny chercha désespérément une porte du regard, puis jeta un cri perçant. Il n'y en avait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible, elle couru jusqu'au mur et le tata vivement dans l'espoir de trouver une porte dissimulée ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Le tableau semblait paniqué par la réaction de la jeune fille et lui demandait ce qu'elle cherchait, mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas trop occuper à s'écrouler par terre de désespoir, les mains toujours plaquées contre le mur. Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ces joues. Le Mage apparu alors, la regarda et lança  
- Il n'y a que moi qui décide de ce que vous avez le droit de faire, et aucune règle ne m'est imposé. Pettigrow, emmenez la dans les appartements de Lestrange, vite.

Le petit homme leva sa baguette et l'accompagna d'une formule inconnue à la jeune fille. Soudain ses poignets, emprunts d'une volonté propre se tordirent pour se rejoindre dans son dos, et son corps se déplaça de lui-même vers les deux sorciers. Incapable de se contrôler Ginny criait à plein poumon, tout en essayant de s'accrocher a quelque chose grâce à pieds. Le Lord fit alors apparaître une porte à sa droite, par laquelle, le mangemort et sa captive sortirent. Lorsque la porte se referma, disparaissant dans le mur, le silence revint, mais les cris étaient encore présents dans l'esprit du mage, à son plus grand plaisir.


End file.
